Logan's Plan for 'Hands on a Blix Van'
by runthistownx
Summary: Why did Logan really want to win the 'Hands on a Blix Van' competition?  Season 3: Hands on a Blix Van  DL


**Truth behind 'Hands on a Blix Van' **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101 or Blix, just the plot.

**So why did Logan want to win 'Hands on a Blix Van' so much? **

**Logan's POV: **

Today, Logan was taking his regular one hundred photos of himself every week and he was getting a bit bored so he decided to turn to K-Coast 7 for a bit of entertainment, but he isn't saying that he's not entertaining himself. Logan glanced at the huge plasma screen to see a reporter talking about some Blix Van and suddenly my attention went to the TV screen.

"The popular soft-drink company Blix is promoting their newest flavour of Zingleberry and by doing that they are having their annual: Hands on a Blix Van at several of different schools across the country including California's Pacific Coast Academy. The winners of the Hands on a Blix Van will win a trip for two to anywhere in the Blix Jet. "The reporter announced and Logan pressed the power button and the screen went black.

He laid down onto his bed and knew he had to win the 'Hands on a Blix Van' because he** really **needed to win because he knew the exact place where he wanted to go when he wins: **France **and now you're probably thinking: Why France? Well, it's because of a special girl that decided to go to a Student Exchange Program who is now in France, yes, he's definitely talking about **Dana Cruz. **The first girl ever to steal his heart and take it overseas, the first girl he actually ever loved.

_I need a strategy _Logan thought. _Zoey Brooks will be determined to win and won't give up until she does. _Logan was thinking of going to Zoey and explain why he wants to win so much to see if she would let him win. He shook his head, that would be putting down his 'player' mask and he couldn't do that. _What would make it easier to win this game? _Logan sighed and closed his eyes to think of Dana, then his eyes shot open and he clicked his fingers. He knew how to do it, now he needs to go to the drama room for some props.

Logan went straight to Lola to ask if he could borrow some cast for his leg. He saw Lola practicing a monologue for the drama club. He went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lola," Logan started.

"Oh, ew, it's you," Lola said disgusted.

"I need to ask a favor," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"What is it now?" Lola asked, putting a hand on her hips.

"I need to borrow a cast from the drama club," Logan stated.

"Why?" Lola questioned, glaring at Logan.

"So I can get out of gym class," Logan lied, making it convincing.

"I thought you liked gym?" Lola said.

"Well, we run laps and I hate it," Logan shrugged.

"Pay me $50 and I'll get it for you," Lola suggested, holding out her hand.

"What?" Logan exclaimed.

"Do you want your cast or not?" Lola asked.

"Fine," Logan sighed while shoving a hand into his pocket to get out his wallet and handed her a $50 note and she grabbed it, smirking before pulling him towards the drama room and handing him a cast and some crutches. Logan thanked her and rushed to his dorm.

It was the day of the 'Hands on a Blix Van' competition and Logan was ready to beat everyone so he could go to France to see Dana. He used his crutches and went over to the competition.

"Excuse me, I need a chair!" Logan yelled before heading near Chase, Zoey and Lola.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked, motioning to his leg.

"I broke my clavicle," Logan lied.

"Your clavicle's by your shoulder?" Chase questioned. Logan mentally slapped himself.

"Well, I broke something," Logan said. Lola's mouth dropped open and shook her head.

"I need a chair," Logan said to the Blix people standing near-by.

"That's not fair!" Lola exclaimed, staring daggers at Logan.

"Hey, I don't think a big company like Blix would stop an injured boy from participating in the competition or that wouldn't look too good for them," Logan said, looking at the Blix people.

"Bring this boy a chair," they yelled out and a chair came for Logan and he sat down, smirking at his friends.

After a while, he had scared a boy, sneezed on a girl's hand and bribed Stacey Dillsen to take off both her hands by saying she can be his girlfriend for a week and it was only Zoey, Chase and himself left in the game. He watched Zoey getting tired, her hands slipping down the van and he smirked.

"Zoe, you have to stay awake," Chase said, pushing Zoey's shoulder slightly.

"I will, after I take a small nap," Zoey mumbled, slipping down. Chase used his other hand to hold onto her hand to make sure it stays on.

"Hey! She took her hand off!" Logan yelled, standing up.

"No I didn't!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Look, his leg's fine!" Chase announced, getting both his hands off to point to Logan. Logan immediately sat down and made pain noises to hopefully convince them that his leg still hurt.

"And you're out!" The Blix man said, pointing to Chase and he walked off.

"I don't think you need that chair," the same man whispered to Logan.

"Well, I guess my leg's feeling better," Logan said, getting up, having his chair removed.

The next day, Logan and Zoey were still in the game for the prize of travelling anywhere. Zoey leaned down and decided to make a 'deal'.

"Hey," Zoey whispered. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Logan whispered back.

"One where we both win," Zoey said.

"Keep talking," Logan mumbled.

"If we take both our hands off at the exact same time, then they have to call it a tie and give both of us the prize," Zoey suggested to him.

"You're smarter than you look, Brooks," Logan smiled. "Let's do it,"

"In 3, 2, 1," they both counted down and Logan took off his hands while Zoey's kept hers on. He stomped his foot and walked up to the Blix man.

"She tricked me!" Logan exclaimed.

"I guess girls do have the killer instinct to win," Zoey smirked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Logie, you still have me!" Stacey Dillsen's voice said, lifting his body up and hopping away.

"Chase, help me!" Logan said loudly.

"Bye!" Zoey laughed waving.

_Well, I guess that plan didn't work. I wish I could see Dana again soon…_

**DANA & LOGAN (: **

**Comment & Review.**


End file.
